Yōsei
by my-name-is-V
Summary: "...you are gentry. You are a fairy." Just when Sakura thought her life couldn't get any more screwed up she now has to deal with an infuriating demon charged with protecting her and to top it all off, attempts to take her life. Great. Just great. SasuSaku. Please review if you like it and want me to put up a new chapter. 2 reviews means a new chapter...
1. It's empty in the valley of your heart

**A/n: Ok so I haven't written any fanfictions in a really really really really long time because I have been attempting to write a book, but I just can't help but have all these ideas pop into my head that I need to put on paper. This fanfiction is something that I started off as a book and went back to edit to make it fit into the Naruto World so I am sorry if it I missed some things. **

Chapter 1:

I sat in the back of the bar, my friends surrounding me. We sat in our usual spot in the back of our usual bar. I still could barely believe my friends had convinced me to go out. I had an early shift at the restaurant tomorrow morning and know I shouldn't be out. This is what happens when you are a waitress in an excruciatingly boring town.

Einstein's Pub never slept. Its constant influx of upset and brooding wait staff kept it aloof in this time of financial insecurity. I didn't hurt that Einstein's was placed strategically close to many other restaurants.

I was on my third sake of the night and knew I should begin to slow down soon. Sake might be disgusting, but it served its purpose.

I sat silently, sipping my already warming beer, as my friends and coworkers continuously bitched about their shitty tips and even shittier customers.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea rolled over me and a headache was on its way. Wordlessly, I got up and walked out of the bar, leaving behind my lukewarm beverage. I craved fresh air… and possibly a cigarette.

The wind whipped my hair into my face as I sauntered towards my car. The slight chill from the wind was beginning to sting, but I didn't mind it all so much.

Just as the cigarette touched my lips, I noticed the one person I didn't want to talk to leave the bar as well. I hoped to God, and god, that he wouldn't see me, sitting on the hood of my car.

There was no way of escaping once his eyes darted straight towards me.

I knew what he was going to ask before he had even made it within five feet of me. "No, Naruto, you cannot bum another cigarette off of me."

All it took was one look in those bright blue eyes for me to give in and hand over my whole pack. This was certainly unfair. Damn him and his looks.

"This is the last one," he nodded in response as he took out his lighter. We both knew it wasn't true. That's the thing; it's hard to stop going back to something so familiar.

A somewhat soothing silence, well as soothing as it can get in a bar parking lot, soon took over. The cold from the hood of my car soon began to seep through my jeans and pierce my skin.

"So did people _literally_ give you shit for tips today?" It was the first thing I could think of. While the silence was pleasant, it was also awkward. Sometimes I wished I had a guardian angel watching over my shoulder to prevent drunken mishaps like the one that occurred a few days ago. Curse my drunken stupor.

"You are such a dork." He tossed his already finished cigarette butt towards the ground. "So are we ever going to talk about it?" Well, he got right down to business, didn't he?

He must have known from my change in posture and my sideways glance at the ground that I most certainly did not want to talk about it. Realizing this was a futile attempt, he turned around and gestured from me to follow.

"Nah, I think I'm going to stay out here a little longer." In reality, I didn't want all of my friends and coworkers to see us walking in together. Most of them were there when I made the stupidest mistake of sleeping with my best friend and would undoubtedly poke fun at us.

"Suit yourself." I knew he was upset. It was no secret between all of us that Naruto had somewhat of a crush on me. I knew he wanted to sit down and talk about his feelings, feelings that didn't necessarily match up with mine.

As I watched his muscular back I couldn't help but wonder why I couldn't just like him back. I mean he was good and handsome and nice. Something told me that when I walked back into the bar later, he would be drinking something much stronger than beer.

I leaned back on the hood of my car, looking at the stars; well, lack thereof. Damn light pollution.

Footsteps and laughter echoed through the parking lot, something to be expected at 11pm near a bar.

Before I even had the chance to consider what could potentially happen to a young, moderately attractive girl, alone in a parking lot, at eleven at night, I was delicately pulled off of the hood of my car and into a man's arms. A hand covered my mouth, not like that did much to prevent me from screaming.

No matter how hard I tried to scream, no sound would come out. It was as if my vocal cords had been ripped from my throat.

My eyes snapped to see two crouching figures. I did the only sensible thing I could think of and began to flail my limbs around attempting to kick and hit whomever I could.

"It's useless, little lady." I think this comment came from the man with long, stringy dark hair.

"Oh my gosh. You sound like a creeper. Who says stuff like that?" the silver-haired man directed his attention back towards me, "Don't worry sweetie, we aren't going to hurt you or anything. We just need to talk." He flashed me a bright white smile, full of perfect teeth.

"Like that was any less creepy. Who says 'I only want to talk. Here take some candy.' Oh wait that's right, rapists. You sound like a rapist." The silver-haired man looked aghast at being accused of sound like a rapist. Seriously, what the hell was going on? I tried to scream once more, but found it was futile.

"I do not sound like a rapist. Don't be so absurd. Just because you are someone who generally creeps in the shadows to scare young girls, doesn't mean that I am accustomed to this. I know this is going to sound strange sweetie, but we are just going to take you and put in the backseat of that car right over there." His finger gestured towards a limo I didn't recall seeing before.

In less time than it should have taken, I had been placed discreetly in the back of the limo. Thoughts began racing through my head. Where were they taking me? More importantly, why were they taking me?

Once we had been driving for about ten minutes, I glanced out of the window and noticed we were no longer in the city, but rather on its outskirts. We drove on a rather bumpy road, past unruly fields and practically dying trees.

I felt somewhat of a release on my throat, almost like some form of pressure being extinguished. My eyes went wide at the realization that I could finally voice my concerns about this whole… incident. My mouth opened wide, in preparation of the grueling and high pitched scream I was surely going to let out.

Before I could manage to utter a syllable, the dark haired man interrupted, "Stop that. We gave you back your voice; now don't go around abusing the power or I'll make sure you won't speak again." There was something menacing in his voice and his face gave away his annoyance. I promptly shut my mouth. Obviously, screaming wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"I hope this is the right one..." hissed the dark-haired man.

"Hey, that was your fault, and you know it. I tried to tell you, but you just _love_ abducting young girls in the middle of the night in abandoned parking lots." In comparison to his companion, the blonde haired man looked innocent enough. Key word being looked.

The blonde haired man pointedly ignored the current I-will-eat-your-soul look the dark haired man was giving him and shifted his attention back towards me. "I mean, you are Sakura right?"

I managed a very weak nod in response, surprised that my unique hair hadn't given away my identity in itself. I had gotten a very weak feeling that they weren't here to rip off all of my clothes and rape me. That was a good thing, right?

"My name is Kakashi," the silver-haired man gestured towards himself, "and that brooding one over there is Itachi, not that he matters. We have some very important, very secret… news to tell you. No matter how absurd you think this news is, believe me, it is completely true. If you need some form of proof, I will gladly show you. Itachi… not so much." Levi paused here, probably for some form of dramatic effect. "Like I said, this might seem weird and I'm sorry this is being shown to you in less than ideal circumstances."

I glanced between the two of them. Itachi was sprawled out amongst his side of the limo, leisurely drinking some form of alcohol, while Kakashi was sitting on the edge of his seat. "Umm… ok." The only words I could manage to mumble out.

Kakashi continued, "So a long, long time ago-"

Itachi interrupted him, "Jesus Christ are you going to tell her a fucking bedtime story, or the truth."

"Well we all know the last time you just outright told somebody. That didn't bode well, now did it?" Itachi glared at him. It seemed like Itachi was always glaring. "Anyways, like I was saying, a long, long time ago, there was a place known as the Otherworld, a place where odd and unusual creatures lived with gateways over to Earth. Now the Otherworldians didn't necessarily like Earth so much. Nothing was magical and technology soon began to take over. Most, although not all, stayed on their side, with no desire to cross over.

" Because I am going to assume you have no knowledge of this information whatsoever, you must know that Earth, itself, was divided into three separate places: Heaven, Hell, and normal ever day Earth. Each world had its own unique beings that served their unique purposes. Heaven was there to balance out the evil that Hell brought. The Otherworld existed to balance out technology versus magic on Earth."Kakashi paused here, I'm assuming to let me take in everything he had currently said.

Before he could begin again, Itachi, being the sweetheart that he is, interrupted, once more. "This is taking too long. Someone is going to noticed that she is gone. Here is the gist of it, girl. You are not human. Well you are partly human, but mainly you are gentry. You are a fairy, so to speak. Kakashi, right here, is an angel. Yours truly is a demon. Ok, you got that?"

He didn't wait for me to respond before he continued, "You see the Otherworld was destroyed due to their own ignorance and the wars that continuously ensued. They had no other option, but come to Earth, the problem is they do not have any territorial claims on this world. Rumors have been circulating for centuries about a revolution, one that would grant them all the land they could ever want. Throughout these centuries, the Otherworldians have taken it upon themselves to multiply, bringing their numbers much higher than we ever anticipated. Now while I despise creatures like Kakashi here, we all agree that the Otherworldians cannot have this world as well. This is where you come in."

I could have burst out laughing at this point. "Is this a joke? Is Naruto trying to pull one over on me? I mean his last prank failed so miserably…"

"This is not a joke." Itachi didn't even attempt to explain himself further. It was almost as if he knew I wasn't going to accept the current information that had been thrown on me.

**A/n: I know it is a little weird, so I have some questions for you if you are willing to answer them.**

**Was it easy to understand for the most part? **

**Should I change anything? **

**Are there any HUGE grammatical errors that need to be fixed. **

**Read and Review, please… Just to answer the above questions.. I need to know how my writing is and don't mind constructive criticism. **

**Thank you, **

**-my-name-is-V-**


	2. The sun, it rises slowly as you walk

**A/n: Just posted the last chapter and decided I should start writing the second one before my boyfriend gets home and starts to take away my attention. Spring Break truly is wonderful. **

**Currently eating: Strawberries covered in sugar and an atrociously delicious creation made up of blue Monster and blue PowerAde. The drink of champions. **

**Currently Listening to: Everything's Magic by Angles and Airwaves. **

**Chapter being written started on 03/11/201; finished on 3/11/2013 at 11:38pm.**

**Dedicated to my first official reviewer: Life'sNotPerfect :D **

**Standard Disclaimer applied. I obviously do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates. **

**Chapter 2: The sun rises slowly as you walk ****  
**  
After they dropped me off at my car, I made no attempt to go back inside the bar to reconcile with Naruto. I knew that I couldn't avoid him forever, it was pointless and sooner or later we were going to have to talk about what happened that night. Ignorance is bliss and if what they say is true, then I want to stay as far away from this subject as possible.

Now that I am completely sober and lying in my bed, I wonder if the alcohol had truly affected my reaction to what those odd men had said. Maybe they were crazy, but maybe they were not. There was no way of really telling if they were lying.

I mean, the whole situation is absurd. There is no way that creepy looking dude was an angel. Although, I could see the dark-haired one, Itachi… I think, was a different story. Those red eyes of his did plead his case for him.

Now that I think about it, though, aren't demons always portrayed as being disgustingly ugly creatures? Itachi most definitely wasn't disgustingly ugly.

Thoughts continued to rake my mind, not allowing me to close my eyes. I turned my head to look at my clock and noticed it was already three in the morning and I would need to wake up in about six hours. These men were cruel… never leaving my head alone so I could get one once of sleep tonight before I had to go pull a double shift at the restaurant I worked at.

I strategically walked through the darkness of my tiny studio apartment into my bathroom. There was no need to turn on the lights and blind myself when I knew the way around completely. I downed two Benadryl. This should definitely help with my sleep problems.

I found myself being kept awake for only thirty more minutes before my dream plagued sleep took over.

_Bright light streamed through the dense thickness of the trees. I was looking at myself from a different vantage point. I watched as I, Sakura, picked through the bushes for berries. There were no shoes on my feet and I was wearing clothes I had never seen worn in my time. The strangest thing was the pair of light pink wings that protruded from my back._

_I was humming along as I continued to skip from bush to bush. I look… happy. I guess that's the right word. There was an expression on my face that I had not seen since I was a child. A big, bright smile and there were no bags under my eyes. It was as if there was not a care in the world. _

_Something caused me to drop my basket, scattering the berries amongst my feet. My blissful expression replaced by one of fear. What was so wrong that I was no longer so happy? _

_Then I saw him, both as my dream self and as the person looking upon the scene. I couldn't see his face, but I knew, I just knew, that he was beautiful, with his dark hair and pale skin. _

_He reached out to my dream self and opened his mouth to speak. _

The alarm clock sounded, telling me that it was time for me to get my ass out of bed into the shower. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to go back into that dream and find out what was going to happen. Why was I so very scared of the man in the dream? What was he going to do?

Thinking about the dream just brought up more questions than I would have liked about last night's events. Had the events influenced me in a dream state or was the dream trying to tell me something? I was hoping for the first option. I seriously did not need this to add on top of all the drama going on between Naruto and I. I was busy enough as it was and didn't need to play devil's advocate, literally. I had finally saved up enough money to go to college next semester and was trying to work a full time job that exhausted me.

Thoughts continued to race through my mind as I cleansed myself and took care of my morning duties. My mind had been so filled with unnecessary thoughts that I hadn't realized how long these tasks were taking me until I looked my clock. Now I had to rush to get to work.

.-.-.

I hadn't realized how quickly the time had flown by until it was almost time for me to leave. Being busy defiantly didn't allow my mind to wander, thankfully. In fact, I almost asked the managers if I could stay longer, just to keep my mind off of unwanted topics and on the tasks at hand.

I decided I was going to put that money to good use and go to the bar. Nothing better than the sweet taste of alcohol to wash away my thoughts, or at least I hoped that is what would happen.

When I walked into Einstein's Pub, I was surprised to see the blonde hair and blue eyes of my best friend, the one I had been avoiding like the plague. Damn. I didn't think he was going to be here tonight. As a general rule, we only went out to the bar after we had a particularly difficult shift at the restaurant. While it didn't seem like I was breaking protocol, Naruto obviously was.

I had been dreading this since the beginning, and almost found myself turning right around and walking out the door, but it had to be dealt with. I had to talk to him about my feelings, even if I was afraid that they didn't match up with his. Why did I have to feel the need to be so responsible?

Maybe if I avoided him for a little while longer, he would just forget about the whole thing. I mean that is what I wanted, but I highly doubted that Naruto would ever forget about the other night, especially with his obvious feelings towards me.

I had almost talked myself out of it once again and was about to turn around when Naruto shot his head up and looked straight at me. It didn't take long for him to call me over. No stopping it now.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila. This was going to take some liquid courage to get through. Better make that two.

He looked so deep in thought, sitting at the table by himself, obviously waiting for some of us from the restaurant to arrive. Thankfully, I was the only one here. I slowly made my way over to him, attempting to figure out exactly what I was going to say.

"Hey, Naruto," his big blue eyes look right back at me. He must have known I was trying to avoid him. "Want to come outside with me?" Talking in here wasn't exactly the safest. It was easy for us to be overheard and I did not need to spend the rest of my days here being picked on for sleeping with my best friend.

He nodded his head, his eyes glancing anywhere but at me. God, how could I have been so stupid?

It as windy again outside, not that I minded. As soon as we got outside, I pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Naruto. I didn't care that I had just had one not even an hour ago, I needed something to calm my nerves. We took a seat on the hood of my car and for a moment, a serene silence enveloped us, until I decided to break it with the sound of my wavering voice.

Unfortunately, Naruto beat me too it. "Sakura-chan, we don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." It was almost as if he knew where my mind was drifting. Maybe he too was afraid of something bad happening.

"Naruto, what happened the other night…" he glanced at me, surprised I, someone who was notorious for avoiding unpleasant situations, would bring up the subject. I thought that he would interrupt me, but he uncharacteristically kept his mouth shut and glanced back down at the ground. "It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry if I hurt you and I am especially sorry for avoiding you these last few days. I just needed to get my thoughts straightened out."

In my pause, he finally decided to make his voice known, "I know Sakura-chan. I know you didn't mean to do anything that night. I really should have stopped you before anything happened. I'm sorry for putting you in such an awkward situation." He placed a sad smile on his face, as if he were trying to put up a front that he was okay and he wasn't hurting on the inside.

"Naruto, why are you apologizing? I knew about your feelings for me and I used them for my own gain. And now we haven't even been speaking for the last few days. I just hope that you can forgive me… and forget all about that night."

He didn't respond, but nodded instead. His head still hung low and his eyes still showed deep thought and sadness.

"Come on, let's go back inside. I'll buy you a drink ok?" I proceeded to slide off of the hood of my car and throw my cigarette butt to the ground.

Naruto still didn't say a word, but listened nonetheless.

The rest of the night was stressful and silent. Rather than drown myself in alcohol, like I normally would, and wanted to do, I decided to keep my money that I had made for that day and save it for my future tuition.

Since I had decided there was going to be no more alcohol for the rest of the night, I decided, after an hour of silence with Naruto, that I was not going to stay at this bar. This was worse than being tortured.

I excused myself from Naruto's presence and made my way home. Thoughts raced through my mind about how things with him would turn out. I was on the verge of losing my best friend and I didn't know how to fix it.

When I got to my apartment, I found something I most definitely did not expect.

**A/n: So I think I am going to make the chapters for this story in between 1500 words and 2500. I hope this isn't too short… if you think it is then, please let me know. Sasuke will be introduced in the next chapter :D. I don't want to keep you guys waiting too long on that part. **


	3. Away from all the fears

**A/n: It looks like I am going to get a lot more done tonight than I even anticipated. :D. And now my cat has decided my lap looks like a good place for his nap. **

**Listening to: a song from the movie Pitch Perfect **

**Drinking: the same disgustingly delicious drink from last time (the one that is Blue Monster and Blue PowerAde) I can't stop myself from drinking its deliciousness. **

**Started writing on: 03/11/2013 at 11:41pm. Finished on: 03/13/2013 at 3:04pm**

Chapter 3: Away from all the fears

When I got there I found something I most definitely did not expect.

The two men from yesterday were lounging on my red couch, oblivious to the fact that they were breaking and entering in a place they were not wanted. Two others that I had not met were standing close by, obviously uneasy about being here in the first place. It seemed like they had a sense of right and wrong, unlike the imbeciles from yesterday.

"Ah, Sakura-san, I see you have decided to grace us with your presence, finally." The audacity of the silver-haired man made Sakura want to walk right up to him and punch him in the face.

"I don't recall inviting you here at all. In fact, if I remember correctly, I told you to leave me the hell alone. Obviously, you did not listen. If you do not leave within the minuet, I will have to call the cops. You are not only unwelcome in my home, but you are also breaking and entering, something that is against the law, I might add." I did not want to deal with pompous males who thought they could do whatever they pleased just because they had somewhat good looks.

"We didn't break and enter. There was not breaking that occurred. Your door is still in good shape and when you got home, the door was still locked." Itachi looked like his annoyed self, and his voice reflected it, as if he couldn't believe that his partner in crime had forced him to visit my home.

Damn, he had gotten me there. It was true that my locks continued to stay intact and there was no obvious tampering of the door.

"We just came here to talk to you some more and let you meet some of our… I guess you could call them our associates." Kakashi's voice was calm and while the lower half of his face was covered with a mask, I could tell by the crinkling next to his eyes that he was smiling.

I continued to stand there, wordlessly attempting to get my own personal annoyance across. I had been looking forward to a night in, one that involved a bath and a book. Damn bastards had to ruin it.

Kakashi let the silence engulf us for only a moment before breaking it with a gesture towards the man who was currently sulking in the corner. "This man right here is Itachi's brother, Sasuke. He too is a demon."

Now that I looked closer I could see this slight resemblance between the two. Both had pale skin and dark hair and similar, but not the same, facial features. He didn't say a word, just nodded at me, his eyes piercing through my soul. He seemed… familiar almost.

"And that woman over there is Ino. Ino is a succubus. If you have any questions you don't really want to ask us, we are certain that Ino here can help you."

The woman had long blonde hair and eyes that reminded me of Naruto. Her tiny waist and skimpy clothes now seemed like they served a purpose. I mean didn't succubi steal men's souls through sex?

She walked over to me and shook my hand. "Nice to meet you. I hope that we can be friends." She seemed friendly enough.

"While that sounds great, I can't really see that happening, but thanks for the offer." She didn't look one bit hurt at the words that came out of my mouth. Her smile never once faltered throughout this whole ordeal.

"Sakura, there is a reason we are here… Do you remember everything we told you yesterday, about how you were needed to help fight the war between the Otherworldlians?"

Kakashi didn't wait for me to respond, almost as if he knew that all I had been able to think about was last night. "It seems that you are… how should I put this… more needed than we initially thought. A seer recently prophesized that you would be the key to winning the war, that whoever had you on their side would be victorious in the end. We have a feeling that you may be in grave danger. Not only are Otherworldlians going to attempt to capture you, but we also believe that others may attempt to kill you. If you aren't alive, then the prophecy can never come true."

I almost scoffed. None of this could be true, not one bit of it could be. There was no way I was going to let my guard down and let them make me crazy too. I don't about the dream I had last night. It was, after all, only a dream.

Itachi deemed this his time to speak apparently, "Sakura, you have to stay safe and you need to be protected at all times. We had Sasuke trail you around today in order to ensure your safety and what he saw was no exactly pretty. There were Otherworldlians all around today; some who we fear might have malicious intent. That is why we have decided to put Sasuke watch you at all times." He put his hand up as soon as her mouth opened in attempt to voice her opinion about the matter. "You do not have a choice in this. This is for your own safety, even if you don't believe just yet. Plus, maybe Sasuke here can convince you of your place of origin."

I glanced over at the man standing in the shadows of her apartment, his muscular arms crossed over his chest and his midnight black hair falling gracefully over his face. He was leaning up against the wall and seemed to not have a care in the world.

"You know I can take care of myself. I don't need to have a babysitter or anything. I didn't want any of this. I don't even know if I believe this is true in the first place." The real question that popped into my head had no concern about what they said, but rather, how in the world I was going to convince this man-thing to get the hell out of my apartment for good.

"Well if you have any questions, I'm sure Sasuke over there can answer them for you. If you need to get ahold of me, you have my card, but we need to be getting on our way now. We have spent long enough here waiting for you to get here in the first place. Sasuke, you know how to get ahold of us if you need anything." Kakashi watched as the dark-haired male gave a short nod of his head before getting up from his seat and dissipating out of thin air. Itachi soon followed behind him, clutching Ino's hand.

Once they had left, the quiet male walked over to my couch and promptly flung himself across it. He grabbed the remote, but before he could turn it on I walked in front of the television, blocking his view.

"You are not welcome here. You should just leave." Truth be told, I really didn't feel all too comfortable with an unknown boy staying in my apartment overnight. It didn't matter that he was supposedly here to protect me or whatever. He might have other intentions than those of Itachi and Kakashi and even they still were unsettling to be around. Crazy fucking people.

"I cannot do that." His gaze pierced her once again. If I wasn't mistaken, he seemed pissed off at me for whatever reason.

"They don't have to know. Just leave. Seriously. Get out." I didn't want to play this game of theirs anymore.

"They will know. I cannot leave. Now move."

"No." He was going to be here, then he wasn't going to get to watch my television.

"Look, I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here. Now stop being annoying and go to bed or something."

"No." I guess you could call me stubborn. "Get out."

"I cannot do that, Sa-ku-ra." Before he had been staring anywhere else but me; now it seemed like he was looking at me for the first time since we met. I felt my breath catch in my throat. He was so very familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time.

I could have sworn that he had also stopped breathing as our eyes locked, but then again that could have been my imagination in itself. Finally I saw him release the breath he was holding. I let mine out as well.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed. Don't do anything." He gave me a look like he wasn't going to head to any of my orders. Not wanting to have to deal with this any longer, I stalked into my room, no longer being able to stay in the same room as him. He was unsettling and I didn't like it.

**A/n: Read and Review. All I need is 2 reviews and I'll update the next chapter. An astounding number of you have read up to chapter 2, and some of you even followed and favorited without reviewing. Truth be told, if I don't get any reviews, I'll assume that none of you are enjoying this story thusfar and will proceed to stop writing on this and focus on a different topic. **

**If any of you are interested, I did start a second fanficition, Little Lion Man, it is a SasuSaku fanfic and the first chapter is up. **

**Read and Review **

**-my-name-is-V-**


	4. And all the faults you've left behind

**A/n: So I had the complete intention of updating my other fanfiction first (because I had yet to get 2 reviews on here), but when I sat down I rechecked my email to find the second review. So here we go. **

**Started: 03/13/2013 at 11:35pm; Finished: 03/13/2013 12:58am**

**Listening to: Girl rap. Gotta love the new Kesha album. **

**Eating: Blue monster (my weakness) and the best food on the planet: Jello. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would not currently be a chemical engineering major. **

Chapter 4: And all the faults you've left behind

When I awoke the next morning, I found Sasuke still lounging in the same position I had left him in last night. He glanced in my direction, his eyes catching mine for just the slightest second, before reverting back to the television. At that moment, I was glad I didn't actually have to go to work that day.

I sat down on the couch, swatting at his feet so I could have a place to sit as well, a bowl of cereal clutched in my hands. Sometimes I wished I would just invest in the kitchen table I so desperately wanted, but even I knew there wouldn't be a place for it in my tiny 600 square foot apartment.

I had just started to get interested in whatever documentary Sasuke had put on when a knock resonated throughout the apartment.

Being the good host that I am, I promptly set the bowl of cereal on the only semi-flat surface I could find and made my way to the door. When I opened it, I found the blonde hair chick that had accompanied Itachi and Kakashi yesterday.

I didn't even have a chance to ask her what she wanted before she pushed the door opened further than I had intended and squeezed herself through the crack. "Hey!" she practically shouted and engulfed me in a hug, as if we knew each other. Something about her personality reminded me of Naruto.

"I'm here to relieve you Sasuke. You have eight hours to do whatever you want and then you are to report back here." When he gave her an arrogant-I-don't-have-to-listen-to-a-word-you-say look, she promptly responded, "Itachi's orders. Don't be so pissy."

I could swear I saw him roll his eyes at her antics, but didn't have the time to question it before he simply vanished from my sight.

This shit was going to take some getting used to.

I closed the door that for some reason had remained open during Ino's, I think that was her name, relay of information. I needed to finish my breakfast and, quite frankly, I hadn't been in the mood to deal with _any _of these crazy people lately.

Ino followed my example and took a seat in the spot Sasuke had been previously sitting in. She glanced at the television before she turned her attention back to me. Apparently, sharks did not interest Ino one bit.

"So, um, do you have any questions about any of this?"

"No." Ino was trying to make conversation, but I wasn't going to let that happen. I didn't need to be getting close to any of these people. Even if what they said was true, how would I know that they are the good guys?

"Well, what do you think about Sasuke? I mean I know he is a total jerkface, but isn't he the hottest? I mean, I used to have this huge crush on him when I first became a succubus and it took me centuries to get over it. You are one of the luckiest girls I know. I mean, you get to spend hours at a time with his hotness. What I would give to be able to sit there for hours just staring at his bare, muscular chest…" Ino's rant drifted off. I assumed she was had been lost in her own thoughts.

I didn't want Ino to have the wrong idea, but she did have a point. He _was_ good-looking. "Listen, Ino, Sasuke might be 'hot,' but that is pretty much the only thing that guy has going for him that I have been able to see so far."

"Ooh, so you do think he is hot?" I found myself almost missing Sasuke's silence.

"It's not like I want to jump his bones or anything." I proceeded to shovel the cereal into my mouth. If I didn't eat it quickly, it would soon be all soggy. Plus, it did give me a way of avoiding anything Ino decided to question me on. This did not discourage her.

"I know this is all weird and new to you, but you just have to trust us. I mean, that sounds weird and everything. Trusting demons and those who have sold their soul to hell. I had the same inclination when I was first approached by the imp I sold my soul too. I guess it doesn't help that he did end up kinda screwing me over. I just hope that you will listen to me. I do have a lot of years on my life and, therefore, a lot of wisdom in these bones. Yafeelme?"

I didn't even bother to respond to Ino's rant that seemed more for herself than for me. There was silence for about two minutes before the blonde sitting next to her couldn't take it any longer. I got the feeling that she didn't like being bored.

"So, what are we going to do today? Shopping? Meeting up with some of your friends? I would love to meet some of them?" I wasn't sure exactly how Ino's whole succubus thing worked, but I found myself wondering if she had wanted to seduce my friends to steal their souls.

"I didn't have anything planned for today." My eyes stayed glued to the television and never faltered.

"Oh, well then let's go to the mall!"

Not only did I not want to go, but I also had no qualms about smothering her spirit. My response was simple, "No."

"Well why not? This is so boring. Maybe you and Sasuke belong together. Both of you are complete hermits. Come on please." She elongated the please, as if that would change my mind.

"Ino, I don't have any money to spend on frivolous things like clothes." It was at least a half-truth.

"Oh, no need to worry about that. My treat. I haven't had anyone to go shopping with in decades."

"If I agree to go with you, will you stop talking so loudly?" The blonde shook her head in a rapid manner. "Ok fine. Let me get ready." I couldn't believe I was actually agreeing to this, but, hey, it was her treat and I really could use some new clothes.

"OH YES! I love this part. Let me help." I found I hadn't been about to say anything as she grabbed my brush out of my hand and began to thoroughly scour my hair for knots. "Now that I am a succubus and can shape shift into whatever body I please I have found that I miss this part of getting ready."

Before I could stop myself, the words came out of my mouth, "Wait, you can change your form?" It wasn't every day that stuff like that happened.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Cross-gender switching takes a lot out of me. Cross-species is even worse. It also means that I can just think 'Man, I wish I was wearing shorts instead of a skirt' and instantaneously I can be. I mean, I have to be careful around humans. I can't really have them noticing that my clothes are changing form."

I just sat there as she kneeled beside me, flat-ironing my hair and applying light make up. Not that I would ever admit it, but she did a pretty bang up job all in all.

I found the next few hours of my life being dragged from store to store, my arms being shoved full of clothing and thrust into the nearest changing room. Ino expected from me to try on everything she gave me and then show her how it looked. Every time I protested to her being too generous, she would ignore me and pull out her credit card anyways. I most definitely didn't expect that. She did sell her soul to the devil. Literally.

Once we were sitting in the food court, I decided I should bring it up. I did look around to make sure there was no one within hearing distance. "Ino, if you sold your soul to the devil, why are you so nice?"

"Sakura, let this be a lesson to you. Not everyone who works for _him_ is evil. I did what I had to and that's all there is to it." She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe one day I'll tell you my tale, but it's not something I like to discuss in public."

I could only nod. Who was I to question her decision?

I looked up from my oddly delicious food court Chinese food to have my gaze caught in the vicinity of cerulean blue eyes and they weren't Ino's.

**A/n: I think I am going to end it here and start the next chapter with the same scene. This will make the chapters consistent lengths. Plus, I've been dying to write the next chapter for my fanfiction. Sorry about any grammatical mistakes. I really just don't feel like rereading over this. If you see anything huge, bring it to my attention and I'll fix it. **

**Anyways, same drill as before. I need 2 reviews and then I'll start on the next chapter. **

**Read and Review.**

**-my-name-is-V- **


	5. The harvest left no food for you to eat

**Note.. This is going to be a day full of writing for me. In between writing a new chapter for each fanfiction and also having two creative writing assignments, I have a feeling I am only going to pull myself away from the computer screen to eat and workout (it' s almost summer and I feel like a whale). **

**Standard disclaimer applied. I do not own anything. Literally. Let alone Naruto. **

**Chapter 5: The harvest left not fruit for you to eat **

This was just great. Fucking great. I knew I couldn't avoid Naruto forever, but this was not the time. How would I even begin to explain who Ino was, let alone _what_ she was. And we were in the middle of a mall.

There was no way of avoiding this moment. He had already spotted me and I didn't need him to get the wrong impression by ducking away before he could come to our table.

Naruto sauntered over giving a glance at Ino. "Hey, Sakura-chan." He looked over at Ino once more, he reached out his hand, "I'm Naruto, Sakura's friend." He gave a bright big smile.

Before Ino could reply his nice gesture, I interrupted her. "Naruto, what brings you to the mall?" Truthfully, I wasn't sure if I was ready to accept my own "fate," let alone bring Naruto into the whole mix.

He gave me a sheepish look as she ran the hand he had offered Ino through his hair. "No reason really. I was just bored and thought I would get started on my Christmas shopping."

"It's April…" I knew he was lying, but I wasn't going to jump to the assumption that he was here because of me. I wasn't that egotistical.

"Well, maybe he doesn't anticipate having enough time during the holiday season to shop for the gifts. Maybe he plans on being gone… you never know Sakura. He might even be planning on moving some place far, far away." Ino half defended, half accused Naruto. The look she was giving him gave me the impression she wasn't too fond of the boy that stood in front of her. The boy she had just met.

Naruto quickly piped up, putting in his input, "Oh, shut up, Ino. You don't know anything." After the words left his mouth, he looked as if he were shocked.

I looked shocked. "Wait a second. I didn't tell you Ino's name, Naruto. How… how do you know Ino?" I looked back and forth between the two of them, waiting for some form of an explanation.

We sat there in silence before Ino finally spoke up. "Naruto you should just tell her. If you don't I will. She knows what she is and what I am. Now tell her what you are."

Naruto hesitated before finally giving me my answers. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Sakura-chan. I just really didn't know how. Umm… so I'm something called a Kitsune. A Japanese fox spirit. Well a half-kitsune. My mother was a kitsune and my father was a human."

I just stared at him. "Naruto. That tells me jack shit." It was truthful. Sure, I now knew he wasn't human, but that doesn't mean I know what he is or what he can do. Ino had an identity that I had happened upon before in fables and tales. Succubi were known throughout the world as women who lured men into bed and stole their souls. But a kitsune? What the fuck did a kitsune do?

"I know and I'm sorry. Listen I basically can turn into different forms of a fox." I could tell Naruto was struggling to explain everything to me.

"What he forgot to tell you is that he is one of _them._ He is one of the ones who wants to help take over the world that we live in for their own gain. Actually, he might even being waiting for the opportune time to take you away to whomever his leader is to get a pat on the head like a good like animal." Ino's tone had slowly begun to be infused with distaste and an obvious disliking of Naruto.

Before I could respond to Ino's accusations, Naruto spoke up to defend his honor. "It's not like that Sakura-chan. I've been friends with you since we were kids. I didn't even know what you were until about five years ago. While Neji-san wants me to take you away, I refuse. I could never do that to you Sakura-chan. Never. I think you should be able to make up your own mind."

"But Naruto, you never even told me what you were. No matter how long we have been friends, you never once told him you weren't entirely human."

"I didn't know how to tell you, Sakura-chan. How do you tell your best friend that you can turn into a fox at a moment's notice? I can already see that _they_ have told you what you are, but I really think you should listen to our side of the story before going off and trying to subdue us. Your kind."

"I don't know Naruto. I mean, I trust you because you are my best friend, but there is this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that tells me I can't trust you one bit when it comes to this." There was a sad smile on my face. Our friendship was already on the fritz and now it was most definitely going to be over, at least for a little while. "I'll call you if I ever change my mind."

"I understand, Sakura-chan. As long as you keep my offer in your mind."

As he turned around to go back to where he came from, Ino had the audacity to say, "Tell your people to beware. The Uchiha is watching her 24/7." I swear I saw Naruto turn around and grin.

"Why did you tell him that Ino? Aren't they not supposed to know that I have a 'bodyguard,' so to speak?"

"Sakura, you have a lot to learn, but the first thing you should know is that Sasuke and Naruto used to be best friends. A long, long time ago. But that is a story you need to ask Sasuke about. It's not my place, yafeelme? Now let's get back to shopping. We only have two hours until that damn Uchiha is going to interrupt our fun and drag you back home.

I spent the rest of the day being shoved into dressing rooms with arms full of clothes and watching Ino flirt with anything that had a dick. I have never really had a best friend who was a girl, and although I grudgingly admit it, I have the feeling Ino was going to be sticking around a lot more.

We were in the middle of a shoe store when Sasuke finally decided to make his appearance. He didn't say one word to Ino, who was busy studying the expensive shoes in front of her, as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the store altogether.

"Oi, hey, I never said I was ready to leave." I tried to jerk my arm out his grasp and a sharp pain shot through my arm. There was no way I was going to get out of his grip, so I did the only thing I knew what to do. "INO! Ino help me!" I was still struggling with all my might against his vice-like grip on my arm.

Ino looked over and quickly made her way towards us. "Sorry, Sakura. Even I know better than to go against an Uchiha. Oh and don't forget your bags." She winked at me she dropped all 15 bags in front of Sasuke's feet. She watched in wonderment as Sasuke picked them all up with ease in his free hand.

"Bye, Sakura! See you soon." Ino waved goodbye as Sasuke slowly but surely began to drag me out of view.

"Hey, idiot, let go. I was actually enjoying myself. I want to go back and keep shopping." Even though I would never admit it to Ino, I did enjoy her presence… somewhat. Plus, I didn't want Sasuke to think he could pull her around wherever and whenever he wanted.

He didn't say a word in response, just continued to pull me along, my feet betraying me and siding along the floor.

After about a minuet of this, he gave me an exasperated look. "That's about enough of this." He jerked my arm, causing me to tumble towards him and then promptly threw me over his shoulder, as if I were as light as feather (trust me, I wasn't).

"Hey, put me down." I felt like my attempts were futile as I pounded against his back. He quickly walked over to a part outside of the building that looked relatively secluded and covered by the shadows that were casted by the electric light. It was dark out already and even though Sasuke was supposed to protect me, doesn't mean that he wasn't going to murder me in cold blood and take all my precious clothes for himself.

I didn't have time to protest before a wave of nausea hit me like a brick wall.

**Note.. Ehhh sorry if it sucked. I was having major difficulties with this chapter for some reason. I just couldn't get into the groove. **

**Anyways. You know what to do. **

**Read and Review. Please. **

**-V-**


	6. You cannibal, you meateater, you see

**Note. My other fanfiction has been getting a lot more reviews, so sorry about the neglect on this one, but I feel the need to update that one, while I only have a want to update this. Nothing like a Saturday to force yourself to do what you need to, right? **

_Last time on Yosei… _

_I didn't have time to protest before a wave of nausea hit me like a brick wall. _

**Chapter 6: **

I had never seen anything that looked remotely close to the creature that was currently standing in front of me. As soon as the creature had appeared, Sasuke practically threw me down behind him and dropped everything in his hands, taking on a fighter stance.

I felt somewhat lame standing there behind him, wide eyes and open mouth, but I had not been expecting this. The creature was no larger than an average human (which meant Sasuke towered over him) and even had what looked like human limbs. He had arms and legs and a torso, but he was made of... mud? Or at least it looked like mud.

While I was lost in my train of thought, the monster-thing moved (as fast as something covered in mud could) towards Sasuke, taking a swipe at him, never once letting it's gaze off of me.

I'm not exactly sure how (or what) happened. Sasuke was too quick and my eyes couldn't follow exactly what he was doing, but the creature began to disintegrate in thin air.

Before I had time to process the whole event, Sasuke looked back over at him, threw me over his shoulder once again (fucking jerk) and picked up my bags. "We need to get out of here. Now."

I didn't protest. All I wanted was to get to the safety of my home and then ravage Sasuke with questions about the recent events in my life.

I didn't anticipate the second wave of nausea, this one 8 times worse than the previous. I closed my eyes, willing the sickness to go away. When I opened my eyes again, we were standing in the middle of my living room.

Sasuke promptly threw me on my couch and discarded the many bags he had been forced to carry, before stepping out on the porch of my apartment.

I had many reasons for going out on the porch: I desperately needed to ease my current throbbing head from my lack of nicotine all day; there were many questions that needed to be answered about Naruto; questions about whatever that thing was that had attempted to attack her. I was not going to let Sasuke's inability to speak hinder any investigation. I wanted answer and I was going to get them.

I had just made it to the porch door, which Sasuke had left cracked, when I heard his voice on the other side of the door.

"Itachi, she can't do _anything. _A weak elemental came out and she just stood there… I don't care if she doesn't know what it is, this girl has no instinct when it comes to fighting… "

I knew it was terrible to eavesdrop, just I couldn't help it. I just stood there, wanting and needing to know what he was going to say.

"I don't see why it matters if they get her or not… The prophecy obviously has to be fake, there is just no way that _she_ is the one who is going to help us win… You're just keeping me here to torture me… It's not funny Itachi. I know you're doing this to me because Sakura looks just like _her._ I'm only here because I _have _to listen to you."

I shouldn't have done it in the first place; the whole eavesdropping thing just isn't my style. Now I have more questions than can ever possibly be answered. Especially since that's the most I have heard Sasuke talk and it was to his own brother, not some random girl, who needs his protection.

I cracked the sliding door open just enough to squeeze my body through, a gust of wind giving me the shivers as soon as my bare foot stepped on the concrete.

"I've got to go." He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pants pocket. Sasuke had apparently noticed my presence.

I took a seat in one of the old, mangy lawn chairs that had been strategically placed so I could enjoy my morning cigarette and cup of coffee as I watched the cars drive by on the freeway.

This shit had just gotten too real. I needed a break, a stress reliever. I should really nix my nicotine addiction, but at that moment, I just needed some time to cool down. As I lit the stick of nicotine (and more than likely rat poison), Sasuke took a seat next to me (in the far more destroyed lawn chair). I was surprised when he pulled out a cigarette as well.

I knew he wasn't a talkative person, but I couldn't wait for Ino to relieve Sasuke before I found the answers to my questions.

"So… what _was_ that… that thing?" Sasuke glanced over at me, an annoyed look in his eyes.

"That was an elemental."

"Wow, thank you. You know, that was a really great answer, seeing as I know what an elemental is." Sarcasm dripped from my voice.

He scowled before answering. "An elemental is like a personification of a gentry. The actual gentry was more than likely hundreds of miles away, sending a piece of himself to come get you."

As confusing as that sounded, I knew better than to question him further on the matter. I didn't want him to think I was any more inept than he already thinks.

"Um… what does being gentry entail exactly?" We've all read books about fairies when we were children, most of them about tiny creatures with wings, but what comes across in books isn't always accurate.

"Gentry have the ability to wield magic. Some are much stronger than others. Some don't inherit their parents' powers at all. Usually, although not always, a gentry only gets one type of magic." He took a long drag from the already fading cigarette.

"What kind of magic do I have?"

"We don't know." His eyes drifted off to look at the plants and trees surrounding my apartment. "According to the prophecy, you are supposed to be powerful. That is all we know about your magic." He flicked his cigarette butt onto the sidewalk and walked back inside without saying another word.

I did not follow him. It was beautiful outside, a rare occurrence, there was a slight breeze and while it was warm outside, it was no longer scorching hot. Of course, there were no stars in the sky. It was one of the things I missed most now that I lived in the city.

I was content with just sitting there, staring off into space, and thinking off all the events that had happened today, all of the new discoveries. Naruto was a kitsune. I actually kind of liked Ino, although I don't think I'll ever admit it aloud (she doesn't need any more ego boosting). There was someone in Sasuke's past, someone that I resembled.

I could have sat there for hours, contemplating the relevance behind all of this newly obtained information, but I had work tomorrow. It's not easy dealing with terribly annoying customers when you're grumpy (I know from experience).

I walked back into the apartment, locking the sliding door, and made my way towards my bed. I didn't even acknowledge Sasuke as I closed my bedroom and turned out the lights.

…

I woke up the next morning and ate my cereal, like normal. Sasuke didn't say a word to me, like normal. I was sitting on the couch when a thought came to my mind.

"Sasuke, I have to go to work later today…"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, how are you going to be you stalkerish self while I'm at work?" I was given the impression that I needed to be "protected" at all times. I wanted some time away from this world that I had been recently introduced to and everything, but what if something did happen while I was at work. I might not know everything about what was going on, but for some reason, I trusted these people. They seemed genuine (despite their demonic origins). They were teaching me about this world, rather than keeping me in the dark. I had a feeling that if I was captured by other gentry, I wouldn't be told a thing.

"I'll be following you around." He sat with his head and body facing forward, not even bothering to look at me.

"But… _how?_"

This caused him to look at me, an almost angry look on his face. "I will be behind your every step."

"Yes, Sasuke, I get the concept behind following someone, my question is how are you going to follow me around with my boss there. I'm pretty certain he wouldn't appreciate some boy following me around the restaurant while I did my duties as a waitress." Sometimes I think Sasuke is a complete idiot.

He scowled. "I can go invisible to the human eye, if I wish it." He pointedly faced forward once more and continued to watch his documentary on sharks.

I sighed and got up to wash my dishes and get ready for the day.

Having Sasuke follow me around was even more annoying than I had anticipated. There were his constant scowls and snickers when creepy men (young and old) hit on me or when some bitch was pissed that her meat lover's pizza was too greasy. Mostly though, he was silent, dodging other servers and customers, as well as following me silently to pretty much every single place I went to.

Although, I think some of my coworkers think I'm going crazy. They can't see Sasuke, so when I turn around (thinking there is no one else around) to tell Sasuke to stop his snickering and snide comments, they think I am talking to myself.

I had the closing shift, so I didn't get to leave until it was almost midnight. I really wanted to go to the bar and see everyone. These last few days had been hectic and I wanted some semblance of normalcy. I wonder what Sasuke is going to think about this…

**Note. Eh I was going to make it longer, but it's taking me quite a bit longer than anticipated to get this chapter out. I'm feeling a little uninspired for this fanfiction (even though I **_**like**_** this one more than my other one), mainly because you guys (the readers) have taken a liking to my other fanfiction more. It's hard to resist writing for that one (a way more cliché story line) than it is for this one when I think you guys don't even like it. I have about the same number of hits on both stories and, yet, the other one gets 6 times the reviews per chapter. You can understand my predicament. **

**Anyways. Read and Review. If you want me to update faster, review. It's that simple. **

**-V- **


End file.
